Gong Returns
"Gong Returns" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Początkowe tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: Gong the Hawkeye powrócił do Oazy Heave Ho i poznał Patapońską legendę: "Przy końcu Świata odnalezione zostanie TO i nastąpi prawdziwe szczęście".thumb|Końcowe tło misji Jest to druga z kolei fabularna bitwa o kluczową przy przemierzaniu pustyni Oazę Heave Ho. Tym razem jej obroną kieruje sam Generał Gong, znany już dobrze przeciwnik Pataponów... To drugie już z kolei starcie z prawdziwym, zdolnym oficerem. Jednak nie jest to typowe starcie, albowiem poza Gongiem pojawia się też przeciwnik nowej, bardzo potężnej klasy olbrzyma bitewnego... Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Po pierwszym jej przejściu zamiast niej pojawia się misja Sandy Paradise. Jest to też jedna z nielicznych misji na której przeciwnicy walczą defensywnie, jak przy użyciu Patapońskiej piosenki obrony Fabuła Udało się pokonać Zigotonów w bardzo ważnej Oazie Heave Ho. Ich baza wojskowa została zniszczona, a wojownicy strzegący jej wybici lub przegnani. Jednak zanim oaza została zabezpieczona, Zigotoni wrócili pod wodzą samego Gonga i przejęli ją ponownie. Nie można pozwolić, by dalej korzystali z bazy pozwalającej im na przekraczanie pustyni i atakowanie terenu Pataponów... Taktyka *Gonga w tej misji nie da się zabić (bez używania oszustw). Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. *Misja ta jest dość łatwa do przejścia. *Na całym terenie misji rośnie trochę trawy. Ognistą bronią można ją Podpalić, co wywoła zamieszanie wśród wrogów. **Jest to jednak ryzykowny manewr, bo można zaszkodzić własnym jednostkom. *Gong nie będzie atakował bardzo potężnymi ciosami, aczkolwiek... *Lepiej chronić się piosenką ChakaChaka, gdy wrogów jest zbyt wielu. *Wielu wrogów w tej misji walczy defensywnie (niczym przy użyciu piosenki ChakaChaka). **Atakują rzadziej i słabiej, jednak są bardziej wytrzymali. *Jednostki do walki na dystans są bardzo przydatne, bo pozwolą wybić przeciwników stojących za obrońcami. *Gong atakuje tylko i wyłącznie poprzez posyłanie tornad, które niewiele szkodzą (gdy wrogów jest niewielu). Solucja Misja zacznie się od przesunięcia kamerki na Gonga, który stanie przed Pataponami i powie co nieco...thumb|Generał Gong, główny przeciwnik w misji Możemy go wysłuchać lub bezceremonialnie mu przerwać, każąc Yumiponom posłać w jego stronę strzały. Wtedy Gong załamie ręce i spyta czemu nie chcemy go wysłuchać, po czym zacznie się bronić. Jeśli jednak mu nie przerwiemy... Gong: Stój! Boże Pataponów! Posłuchaj mnie. Gong: Słyszałem legendę! Twym pragnieniem jest zakończyć istnienie świata tylko po to, ażeby zobaczyć "to". Cóż ty sobie myślisz! Spójrz na ten bałagan! Rannych wszędzie pełno! Oaza w nieładzie! Jeśli chcesz iść dalej, musisz zrobić to po moim trupie! Gong będzie walczył do śmierci! Wówczas zacznie się walka! Gong zaatakuje tornadem, po czym wycofa się za dwa stosy kamieni (tylny jest większy od pierwszego) i stanie w polu trawy, w której czają się wrogowie. Zaledwie podejdziemy, wyskoczą. So to Tatetoni (Zigotońscy Tateponi) i liczni Yaritoni (Zigotońscy włócznicy). Tatetoni są bardzo wytrzymali, ale nie atakują. Jedynie chronią włóczników i Gonga (tak, jakby używali piosenki ChakaChaka). Robią to dość efektywnie, toteż szybko nie zostaną pokonani. Yariponi również się bronią. Atakują słabiej, jednak trudniej ich zabić. Gdy zginą Tatetoni... Yariton: Proszę, ustąp! Generale Gong! Pozwól nam pertraktować z... '' Gong: Zamilcz! Teraz was tylko rozgrzewam! '' Włócznicy cofną się lekko. Wszędzie będzie pełno małych stosów kamieni, które stanowią drobne przeszkody dla walczących wręcz. Jednak ataki np. Kibaponów szybko je rozniosą. Gong: Ruszaj, Dekatonie! Roztrzaskaj te gałki oczne! '' Wówczas gong się cofnie, zaś zamiast niego podejdzie wielki, napakowany Zigoton z zębami; to Dekaton, Zigotoński mutant wojenny...thumb|Dekaton w walce Dekaton: Gah hah hah... Deka-Tonnnn!'' Tfu tfu tfu! Deka-TONNNN! Z tymi słowami będzie ruszał do ataku. Niektóre jego ciosy wyglądają jak Naładowane Ataki, wykonuje je z rzadka, ale są dość silne. Takim atakiem będzie Powalał na ziemię wszystkie Patapońskie jednostki, zaś te, które trafił maczugą, będą otrzymywać znaczące obrażenia. Warto traktować go Efektami Statusu, co zepsuje mu ataki. Gdy olbrzym zginie... Gong: Niemożliwe! Dekaton, pokonany?! Od tej pory będzie walczył sam, poprzez posyłanie kolejnych tornad. Raczej niewiele złego one zrobią naszym jednostkom. Gong: Zigotońska legenda mówi: "Kiedy Pataponi maszerują, świat zostaje zalany kataklizmami". Gdy Gong zostanie pokonany, zacznie się wycofywać... Gong: Nie mam wyboru... Wrócę do pałacu i powiadomię Władczynię Kharmę... Z tymi słowami odejdzie z pola walki. Wówczas pozostanie tylko zniszczenie kapliczki na końcu misji i skończenie jej. Rozmowy Po misji czeka nas mała rozmówka z lady Meden i zwiadowcą... Meden: Wszechwielki ''(imię gracza)... Cóż jest złego w tym, że szukamy TEGO w Krańca Świata?'' Ja, na przykład, wierzę, że to los. Legendy mówiły że wróci Wszechmocny, nasz Pan, ''(nazwa gracza). '' Żeby uwiarygodnić tą legendę, musimy zobaczyć TO na Krańcu Świata! Wówczas podejdzie Patapoński zwiadowca. Zwiadowca: Kapłanko Meden! Zigotoni w Dorzeczu Dodon po raz kolejny! Wówczas rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę, doda ona co nieco... Meden: Nie życzymy sobie walczyć z Zigotonami. Czemu oni upierają się na zniszczenie naszych poszukiwań marzeń? Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła